


Silence

by ArkadyLady



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, It's All Fun and Awkwardness Until Things Get a Little Angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkadyLady/pseuds/ArkadyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-”Ascension.” Callen and Eric chat (sort of) in Ops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Eric watched as Callen wandered, seemingly aimlessly, into Ops.  

“Did you need something, Callen? Or are you just…visiting?”  

Callen seemed halfway in a trance.  “Oh, just…popping in.”

“Oh, well, pop away!” Eric replied before realizing how odd that sounded.  Things weren’t normally _this_ awkward between them.  However, Callen was in a very weird mood, and it was really throwing Eric off.

Kensi had left early that day, something about wanting to make a quick trip across country.  Whatever that meant.  They had been keeping each other company following the Sidorov thing while their partners were out.  Callen had been feeling antsy and slightly worried but did his best to cover it up in front of Kensi, who already seemed really worried herself.  The caseload had been nil, making things even more difficult.  With Kensi gone, he walked around the Mission a bit.  He headed up to Ops when he realized he hadn’t seen Nell and Eric much these past few weeks.

It was currently just Eric, but for some reason this didn’t really register with Callen.

“What are you guys up to?”

Eric briefly looked around and decided not to call attention the fact that he was alone. “Oh, um, _we’re_ just waiting for pings. The usual. How are you?”

“Ah. Gotcha,” replied Callen, either ignoring or missing the question.

Eric and Callen sat in silence for quite a while.  Silence bothered Eric. It was too awkward. Eric wondered when Nell would be coming back. Or when Callen would say something. Or what he should talk to Callen about.  Or how he may have missed a crumb from those secret Oreos he and Nell had yesterday in Ops.  He then started to worry that that’s what was tying Nell up.  Hetty had found out and was reprimanding her.  He wondered if Nell would take the fall, and if he should run to Hetty’s office and admit to suggesting Oreos in the first place.  Nell bought the goods, but he had the intent.  

Eric then realized all this was silly and snapped back into the Ops room.  Callen was staring at the screen, rubbing the fingers on one hand together.  Callen seemed less bothered by the silence.  That prompted Eric to think about the running joke some of them had about how well Callen would do in a monastery. He remembered a specific one: “He wouldn’t need the bells to ring to wake him up in the morning.” “No, they’d make him the bell ringer because he’d already be awake taking something apart in the kitchen.”  One time, Callen asked, “Ring any bells?” and a couple of them lost it.  Callen was not privvy to these jokes.  A fact Eric was reminded of when he had accidentally let out a small laugh, prompting Callen to look at him.  

“Oh, um, sorry. Just – just thinking about how…feathers really tickle.” Eric then doubled-down on this cover up. He sat up straighter, voice more serious.  “Feathers tickle. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Callen was confused but still couldn’t help laughing a little. “Yes. They’re…ticklish.”

Something about hearing G Callen say the word “ticklish” tickled Eric.  He felt more at ease, and finally thought of a great topic to bring up.  

“So, I’ve gone back and forth on this.  However, I’ve requested weapons training from Hetty. I mean, I’m not saying that’s going to happen anytime soon. You know the only things that move fast around here are the cases.” Eric smirked at this last comment, pleased with it.  

Callen’s reaction wasn’t what he was expecting.  “You what?” His calm countenance shifted quickly to something Eric couldn’t quite make out. Agitation? Frustration? Worry…but aggressive?

“Why?” Callen asked in a way that demanded an answer.

Eric was uncomfortable again.  He was definitely not expecting this reaction from Callen.  He began shifting in his seat.  “Uh, well, the _what_ is weapons training request.  The why, well, after…everything, I just thought I might need to be really good…with weapons. Gun weapons. Not, military-grade weapons.  Or a grenade.  Just a gun.”

“You don’t feel safe?” asked Callen.  

Eric continued to feel awkward. “What? No. No. I feel safe right now. Totally safe.  I just meant, things aren’t always safe…” Eric regretted this. He tried to backpedal.  “I’m just saying, what if I have to shoot someone–”

“Consider yourself lucky if you never have to shoot a man, Eric.” Callen was now standing, perhaps without even realizing it.  “Just because it’s part of your job and you’re doing the right thing doesn’t mean it still doesn’t screw things up. You think you’re saving people, but then people just get hurt.”

And there it was.  What the whole reaction was about.  After that last sentence, Eric noted a change over Callen’s face.  He knew that expression all too well. Regret that followed an accidental statement or revelation that left you feeling naked.  Having been on the other side countless times, to the point at which he was pretty numb to it, he knew which reaction he always appreciated the most.  He imagined Callen would, as well.  

“You know, Callen, I think I overheard both Hetty and Granger grumbling about paperwork getting out of hand and how they might have to crack down on it.  Maybe if you have any you haven’t done, you should get on that?” 

Callen relaxed.  “Oh, right. Thanks, Eric. I’ll get on that.” Callen nodded. “Thank you.”

Eric just nodded back as Callen left.  


End file.
